


My warning to you, my advice

by thesongofdarkness



Series: Forgive me if I've told you this before [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e30 Co-Existence, F/F, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the scene in episode 30 where Carmilla warns Laura to stay away from her and swears that if Laura comes any closer she will kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My warning to you, my advice

I swear it.  
I swear it cause it’s the right thing to do.  
I swear it with your smile still on my mind.  
I swear it cause I know the truth.  
I swear it cause I am afraid of losing control.  
I swear it while silently begging you to understand.  
I swear it with blood thirst slowly taking me over.  
I swear it cause I can’t afford to lose you to.   
I swear it cause it’s the only thing I can do.  
I swear it cause it’s the right thing to do.  
I swear it and while doing so I shut you out.  
I swear it while all my hopes and dreams slowly die.  
I swear it cause it’s what you would want me to do.  
I swear it cause I have already lost you.  
I swear it cause I can’t afford to see you dead by my hands.  
I swear it and lock away my heart.  
I swear it and a small part of me dies.  
I swear it with lies dripping from my lips.  
I swear it with my world burning to the ground.  
I swear it with blood dripping to the floor.  
I swear it just to make it all stop.  
I swear it while worry is making my knees buckle.  
I swear it cause what else can I do?  
I swear it, I growl it out.  
My warning to you, my advice.  
I swear it cause I want you to survive, so please, please don’t come any closer or I don’t know what I’ll do.


End file.
